


Angel Blade

by luciferslittlehellhound



Series: Love in Death [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Death, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslittlehellhound/pseuds/luciferslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you're in there. I know you can hear me. Cas..." Blood dripped into Dean's eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any sadness caused...

"Cas. Cas." Dean reached his hand out towards the angel. 

"I know you're in there. I know you can hear me. Cas..." Blood dripped into Dean's eye. The angel blade in Cas' hand glistened in the light.

"It's me. We're family. We need you. I need you."  
Cas blinked at Dean as Dean reached forward to grab the front of Cas' coat, shaking him lightly.

"Dean." Cas muttered quietly, squinting down at the man at his feet.

"Oh god." Dean sighed, his face falling in relief. "Cas. Yeah, it's me. It's Dean."

"Dean." 

Dean smiled weakly up at Cas. Cas cocked his head slightly. 

"Dean." He said again, before bring the blade down and sinking it into Dean's chest; right into his heart.


End file.
